Kermit the Frog
|-|Avatar= |-|True form=No such images and even interpretations exist as all of existence will collapse Summary Some say that looking at His eyes will kill you, others say that He is a god above all others all, others say that he is the origin of all memes, all we know is that his name is Kermit the Frog and everyone and everything fears him. ANYONE WHO COMMITS A SIN AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY KERMIT, NO MATTER HOW SMALL, WILL RECEIVE ETERNAL DAMNATION, ALONG WITH ANYONE CONNECTED TO THE SINNER, AS SOON AS THE SINNER COMMITS IT. Powers and Stats Tier: He has no need for them for He is too powerful to be measured and anyone who dares to, even if it is just an afterthought, will have committed the worst sin of all as they doubt the Almighty Father's power which will lead to an eternal damnation and torture for the sinner and anyone connected forever and ever, even those who are remotely connected to the sinner. Name: His true name is incomprehensible to anything and anyone, His only comprehensible name is Kermit the Frog but anyone and anything who even dares to think Him by this name will not just die but the sinner will receive eternal damnation along with the sinner's family, friends and anyone who is connected to the sinner. So, people address Him as "The Almighty Father" or "The Almighty Kermit" and pronouns that relate to Him must have a capital letter for the first letter, otherwise, that is a sin. Origin: He is the origin of all things and all of existence, concepts and memes of course and thus He transcends everything including concepts and concepts of concepts. To say otherwise would be a grave sin. Gender: He created the concepts of gender, however, He prefers lesser beings (i.e. everything and everyone else) to identify him as a male. To say otherwise would be a grave sin. Age: He is beyond space and time as He is beyond everything. To say otherwise would be a grave sin. Likewise, to say that He is either young, old, young and old, or anything that tries to calculate His age would also be a grave sin. Classification: To classify Him anything comprehensible to lesser beings (i.e. everything and everyone else other than the Almighty Kermit) would be an insult to Him and a grave sin. Powers and Abilities: He has all powers and abilities including those that will soon come to fruition and those that are forgotten. In fact, there is not a single ability nor power that he cannot use and to say otherwise would be a grave sin. Moreover, he has no need for any powers and abilities as he is too powerful for those. Attack Potency: He is too powerful to be measured and anyone who dares to, even if it is just an afterthought, will have committed the worst sin of all as they have doubted the Almighty Kermit's power which will lead to an eternal damnation and torture for the sinner and anyone connected forever and ever, even those who are remotely connected to the sinner. Speed: His omnipresence not only extends to everywhere and everywhen in the All-verse but to all of reality, fiction and existence, making speed absolutely beyond irrelevant for Him and to measure it would be a sign of doubt of the Almighty Kermit's power which is the gravest of sins that anything can commit. Lifting Strength: He is so powerful that He has no need for "lifting strength" or any ability or powers for that matter. Arguing against this well-established fact is the gravest sin of all as it is a sign of doubt of the Almighty Kermit's power. Striking Strength: Again, He is so powerful that He has no need for "striking strength" or any ability or powers for that matter. Arguing against this well-established fact is the gravest sin of all as it is a sign of doubt of the Almighty Kermit's power. Durability: For the Almighty Kermit, durability is no concern for Him as it would be absurd and a grave sin to doubt His invincibility. Stamina: Again, He is so powerful that He has no need for "stamina" or any ability or powers for that matter. Arguing against this well-established fact is the gravest sin of all as it is a sign of doubt of the Almighty Kermit's power. Range: His omnipotence not only extends to everywhere and everywhen in the All-verse but to all of reality, fiction and existence, making speed absolutely beyond irrelevant for Him and to measure it would be a sign of doubt of the Almighty Kermit's power which is the gravest of sins that anything can commit. Standard Equipment: He does not need for such oblivious lesser things and to give him so is a doubt of His power and ability to carry His duties, which is the gravest of sins. Intelligence: The Almighty Kermit is the source and the fountain of all knowledge, wisdom, intelligence, creativity, thoughts, imaginations and everything in existence. To doubt this well-established FACT is to doubt His power and is the gravest sin of all. Weaknesses: TO EVEN CONTEMPLATE WHAT HIS POSSIBLE "WEAKNESSES" IS TO DOUBT HIS ABILITY AND POWER WHICH IS THE GRAVEST OF SINS Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Almighty Kermit does not have any Notable Attacks/Techniques that we can comprehend. Others Notable Victories: The entirety of existence including fiction. Notable Losses: To even think about this is an insult and a sin to Him. Inconclusive Matches: To even think about this is an insult and a sin to Him. Category:Characters